El mapa de su cuerpo
by oxybry
Summary: No hay nada a lo que temer, esas marcas no son mas que la huella de las historias dibujadas en la piel. "Este fic es un regalo para mutemuia por su cumpleaños"


**Descargo de Responsabilidad.** Akagami No Shirayukihime no me pertenece.

 _Dedicado con mucho cariño a la amiga, la beta y la compinche_ _ **Mutemuia**_ _por su cumpleaños. Felicidades y que sean muchísimos más por venir._

* * *

 ** _EL MAPA DE SU PIEL_**

Las doncellas se habían retirado, su cabello caía suavemente sobre su espalda, las estrellas en el firmamento parecían destellar más alegres esta noche. Su noche de bodas. Llevó su mano hacia su hombro, sus dedos acariciaron la marca en la zona del omóplato. ¿Qué pensará Mitsuhide de ella?

La puerta se abrió con un leve crujido y se encogió un poco desde su lugar en la cama. ¿Por qué se sentía tan insegura de repente?, ella no era así, ella es segura y decidida, calmada y centrada. Se recuerda así misma que él la conoce mejor que nadie, que ellos han estado esperando por este día, por este momento. Son compañeros, amigos, amantes, iguales. Una y todas a la vez. Los pasos de él son deliberadamente lentos, se atrevería a decir que inseguros. Al final la alcanza en el lugar donde ella se sienta en la cama, pero no la toca.

—Kiki, ¿qué sucede?

Déjenlo en manos de Mitsuhide el leerla mejor que un libro abierto.

—No es nada.

Él la toma suavemente del mentón y esos ojos amables que tanto ama, la desarman. Suavemente desliza su hombro fuera del camisón nupcial y aparta la mirada mientras gira su cuerpo para que él pueda ver la cicatriz que cubre una parte de su espalda. Se queda estática por lo que parecen horas, pero que en realidad son solo segundos y siente que el silencio la ahoga, hasta que percibe el delicado y a la vez rasposo toque de los dedos de él, que recorren y dibujan el patrón de la cicatriz enviando suaves corrientes eléctricas a través de su cuerpo, él deja caer un beso contra su piel desnuda, repasando la cicatriz con sus labios, bañándola con su aliento, despertando cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Se siente un tanto vacía y otro tanto decepcionada cuando su toque desaparece, pero él la vuelve para que estén nuevamente frente a frente. Su mirada no la abandona y mariposas parecen revolotear enfurecidas en su estómago. La sorprende cuando toma su camisa de lino blanca y se la saca por el cuello. Se permite detallarlo, el contorno de los bien formados músculos, la anchura de sus hombros, el bonito bronceado de su piel, pero también ve las cicatrices y las partes mallugadas de piel.

Su mano se mueve por instinto y acaricia con cuidado la piel mallugada de su hombro y se desliza suavemente descendiendo poco más abajo de su pectoral derecho donde una profunda cicatriz oblicua y de cortes limpios reposa, la marca de una espada sin duda. Es la más notoria, pero no la única. Lo siente temblar bajo su toque.

Mitsuhide le sostiene la muñeca deteniendo su recorrido, su voz es profunda y ronca cuando habla.

—Las cicatrices cuentan historias sobre quienes somos, donde hemos estado… Tu cicatriz es la prueba de que has luchado por proteger en lo que crees, de todo lo que has atravesado, de lo que hemos vivido… Todo en ti es hermoso —sus ojos castaños a la luz de las velas le recuerdan al ámbar.

Sonríe y cualquier duda o inseguridad que tuviese desaparece, él la ama, esa es la verdad. Libera su mano de su agarre y continua su recorrido, reconociendo el lienzo que es el mapa de su piel desnuda. Él susurra su nombre y la trae más cerca de su cuerpo y finalmente reclama sus labios. Sus bocas se funden en una vieja y oscura danza de necesidad y de la imperiosa búsqueda de la supremacía. Sus manos demandantes se aferran a la cabellera de él, necesitando más. Sus besos son el fuego que la abrasa, el que ella ruega que la consuma. El delicado camisón ahora no es más que un estorbo que pronto decora el piso.

Un suspiro escapa sus labios cuando Mitsuhide desliza sus manos sobre sus curvas, dibujándose sobre su piel desnuda. Se detiene en sus pechos mimándolos con caricias encendidas, un gemido escapa de sus labios cuando abandona el montículo de sus pechos y sigue su camino por las planicies de su abdomen buscando el valle entre sus piernas, su espalda se arquea ansiando más, pero él se detiene y vuelve a su cuello, repitiendo el tortuoso recorrido, esta vez repasando con su labios el camino que antes trazaron la manos. Y se siente morir una y otra vez cuando sus labios dibujan sobre su columna una cadena de fuego, cuando sus labios se embelesan en las cumbres nevadas de sus pechos, provocando el deshielo que recorre y empapa su centro.

En el silencio de la noche, a la luz del cuerpo del otro, son sus manos y sus labios los que hablan.

Sus cuerpos se acoplan como un ensamblaje perfecto, él la llena con su cuerpo, su fuego, sus caricias, su mirada, se mueven como uno, en sincronía como el vaivén de las olas en el mar, y cada fibra de su cuerpo se estremece cuando se desata con fuerza el culmen del placer de la unión, su semilla derramándose en ella.

Descansa su cabeza sobre su pecho, y puede escuchar como su corazón aún aletea acelerado, las manos masculinas grandes y rasposas se deslizan sobre su espalda trazando patrones imprecisos. Sus ojos pesan, el sueño en ciernes, lo mira una vez más, la luz de las velas otorgándole reflejos plateados a su azulada cabellera, sus ojos mirándola con un amor y pasión que la desarman, una sonrisa en su rostro, antes de besarla una vez más.

—Duerme.

Ella cierra los ojos, contenta y satisfecha, segura en el calor de sus brazos… Feliz.


End file.
